Birthday Bash
by Raven Dark Nightfire
Summary: it is Jeremy's Birthday, and X.A.N.A. has a present for jeremy and the group.


Note: I don't own CL. But I would pay anything amount to own them. i had to do this story for school. I this is my first fanfic. All flames will be not allowed. please say nice things.

Arleta standing next to the tower screen, "Jeremy, will you find a way to defeat X.A.N.A.?" She was talking about the computer virus that resides in Lyoko. Lyoko is a world that exists in the supercomputer at the factory. X.A.N.A. was trying to rule the both worlds, though he rule Lyoko already. He has gotten out of the supercomputer with the help of the keys that Aelita hold in her memory. The towers were able to stop X.A.N.A. They were the link to Earth and Lyoko

"I don't know. It might be soon or ten years for now. All I know that we will halt he attacks until we do stop him for go. I am running the materializing program." Jeremy said while type at the Super Calculator. The Super Calculator shows a map of the sector the gang is in and battle info that his friends in Lyoko need. "It is entered. Ready if you are."

Back in Lyoko, Aelita put her hand on the Tower's screen. It scanned her hand.

Aelita… Code… 

_Earth_

Aelita open the door to the top floor. "Welcome back, princess." Odd said. That has been her nickname since they meet her. Odd went on saying, "I was wondering, if any of you have anything planned" He knows that they aren't but he want to get this secret out in the open. "If not maybe you can meet me in my dorm for a party?"

Jeremy was freaked out. He known that today was his birthday. He hated his birthday because it is the dead of winter, literally. "No, Odd. What do you want?"

"Duh, I want to make you the best birthday that you have."

"It is your birthday, today." Aelita said. She lean over the chair and gave Jeremy a sweet kiss on the mouth. "A birthday kiss for the birthday boy."

Jeremy was burgundy. He couldn't think. "Thank you, Aelita. I love that very much."

"You love me and anything that I do."

"That is true." Odd said very matter-of-factly.

Back at Kadic, Odd brought a little birthday cake to Jeremy. The cake had already lighted candles "Happy birthday to you." Everyone said, while Jeremy was sitting at his computer. Jeremy had two loves, computers, and Aelita.

"Thank you guys." Jeremy said.

"No problems. You do a lot for us. With out you, none of us would be allowed to go to Lyoko." Yumi said sitting on Jeremy's bed with Ulrich. Suddenly, a quake slipped in half, People lined the hallways, panicking in the hallways, or standing in place, as if they were frozen.

"X.A.N.A." The gang said simultaneously.

"Yumi and Ulrich, can you find out what is going on?" Jeremy said

"Yes, Jeremy." Ulrich and Yumi said in unison.

At the Lab, Jeremy enters the codes for the virtualization program. "Transfer-Odd, Transfer-Aelita, Scanner-Odd, Scanner-Aelita, Virtualization. Odd, you are in the forest sector. The tower is about a mile south. Hurry; there are about three crabs."

"I know. I can see their ugly butts." Odd said. He jumps and shoots two arrows "Lazar Arrows." One hit the crab on the right. It spins and explodes, hitting Odd in the process.

"Odd, you have lost ten life points."

"Who is sweating?"

"If you don't get Aelita to the tower, we don't know what may happen. Oh… There is two magatanks come your way. Run"

"Jeremy, I don't think that will be possible, since the tanks are in front of us." Aelita said. Back at the school, Ulrich and Yumi were searching the school trying to find out what has causing the quakes. Since spitting out for Jeremy, there had been four more quakes. It had to be stop, or someone might be killed. They went down the basement. " I don't think that the only thing that is dangerous it the swimming pool." Ulrich said.

"I know." Yumi said joking. She went to go up stairs but someone has locked the door. "Ulrich, did you lock the door?"

"No, I didn't see a lock on it when I want down here."

"I think that me probably step into X.A.N.A. trap." Yumi calls Jeremy on her cell. "Jeremy, I think that we found what is causing the quakes at school."

"What is it?" Jeremy said at the Super Calculator.

"X.A.N.A. has place a yellowish liquid in spots in the basement of Kadic."

"That must nitroglycerin. Be careful. One hit or splash might cause to explode."  
"Got it, Jeremy." Yumi said end the call. "Jeremy, said that the liquid in the pool might be nitroglycerin, and to be careful with it."

"Got it."

Back at Lyoko, Odd was trying to fight the magatanks that were in front of the tower. He was down to 50 LP. Aelita was trying to run from the two hornets were chasing her. "Jeremy is there anything that you can do." Aelita said sweetly.

"Yes, Aelita. I can have the Marabounta. However, it might try to kill you again."

"I could deal with that."

"Fine, it will be there in a bit." Jeremy said while typing the Marabounta program into Lyoko.

At the school basement, things have gotten worse. X.A.N.A. has sent two Kankrelat. They were trying to blast the pool.

"Yumi, here. Try to hit them." Ulrich said, handing Yumi an iron bar.

"Thanks." Yumi said. She hit the one Kankrelat hard. It was flying in a million pieces. "One down…Many more to go." She said. Both of them were praying that a RTTP, return to the past, would happen.

Back at Lyoko, the Marabounta was killing X.A.N.A.'s monsters one by one. "I think that is safe to go to the tower." Odd said superbly. Aelita went inside the tower.

Back at the lab, Yumi called Jeremy. "We can't hand it here."

"Wait a minute. Aelita s going inside the tower." Jeremy said, but there was no one on the other end.

A Kankrelat had a successful hit. The force was coming at Yumi and Ulrich fast. They both can feel the heat. It was too hard to bear.

_Aelita…_

_Code…_

_Lyoko…_

"Return to the past" Jeremy said as a white light engulfed the tower that Aelita. It rapidly covers the whole world.

The whole gang was back at Jeremy's room. They were two hours before the X.A.N.A. attack happen.

"Well, I guess that was X.A.N.A.'s present to you, Jeremy." Odd said jokingly. The whole group laughs at Odd's corny joke. Like on cue, Sis came in.

"Ulrich dear." Sis said in her high pitch voice.

"Ulrich, dear, I want to poison thyself to make you fall in love me." Odd mocked. They were reading _Romeo and Juliet_. Sis gets sore about it, and left. Everyone was laughing vigorously at this joke.

"Some things don't ever get old." Aelita said.


End file.
